


【李知勋x你】明天继续

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo





	【李知勋x你】明天继续

小奶锅里的淡咖啡色液体随着时间流逝停止沸腾，泡泡逐渐淹没在微凉的空气中。灶台旁的两个人罩在同一件大衣服里。

空气里弥漫着暧昧的味道，连甜蜜的钢琴曲听起来也带着几分诱惑。

我就这样趴在李知勋身上，脸庞涨得通红，把整张脸埋在他的胸口，手指不安分地蜷着，指甲轻轻地蹭着他的皮肤。

李知勋见我迟迟没有动作，便侧过头用小尖牙磨了磨我的耳朵，换来的是我一下哆嗦，又伸出舌头舔了舔我的耳朵后面。

—在升温。

他的手指从我的腰间滑到大腿根，手臂用力托着我一兜，兜着屁股把我挂在自己身上。我轻呼一声，手臂不自主环住他的脖子。

我的上身由于他的动作，又跟他贴紧了一点。李先生的鼻息不轻不重地打在我的后颈上，我又缩了缩脖子。

“抱紧点，腿缠着我，宝贝。”他在我耳边吹着气，炽热又迫切。

我也顾不上脸红得要爆炸了，抬起头捂住他的嘴，想要直视他的眼睛眨了眨又挪开了视线，又乖乖地用腿勾住了他的腰。

—

当我们两个人一起摔在床上的时候，我大概是已经神志不清了。

他凑上来，软软的唇瓣蹭着我的嘴唇，又没有要深入的意思。我一脸迫不及待的表情瞬间被他看穿了，想要抬起手捂住脸又被他按住了手臂。

“这么着急吗？”

“没…没有啦！”我大概是恼羞成怒了吧。

李知勋笑了笑，鼻尖凑上来凉凉的，顺势把包裹着两个人的大卫衣脱掉。他现在只穿着松松垮垮的居家裤了。

仔细一看，我的衬衫也松开了两颗纽扣，甚至还歪到一边，露出半个肩膀，锁骨上是他之前送我的项链。

李知勋把我埋进白软的被子里，又俯身下来，脸埋在我的颈窝旁边，一点点地烙下属于自己的印记。

我闭上眼睛，享受着他拍打着我皮肤的呼吸，膝盖顶着他的大腿内侧。温热的大手覆上我的腰间，又缓缓地移到我的腰后，指腹揉着我的尾骨处，我的腰也顺势往上抬起，凹出小小的弧度让他活动。

他再次起身，从枕头下摸出一个小方块，又解开裤带，人鱼线延伸到内裤的边缘，又埋没在欲望下。

“你为什么放在枕头下？”

“谁让你每天晚上沾床就睡。”

—

我的腰下是他的小臂，又垫着松软的枕头，衬衫已经被脱下，与地面接触，拖鞋也翻了个面，四只鞋子乱七八糟地搭在一起。他身上好闻的味道缠绕着我，把我淹没。

他的手指一点点蹭着我的下体，仿佛犹豫着要不要进来。当他没入一根手指，我搂住他脖子的手紧了紧。

“还…还可以。”

—

说不上什么味道，掺杂着薄荷味又好像渗着花香的润滑液混合着体液顺着他的手指滑下。

李知勋在抽出之前，又弓起手指轻轻挖了一下，我本来想要藏住的呻吟从牙缝探出头，又瞪了他一眼。

不过估计没什么威慑力就对了，毕竟我现在眼眶飞红一片，眼睛湿润又带着期盼，欲望藏也藏不住，不如光明正大。

“你…”我微微起身，啃了啃他的嘴唇，直至那处泛起红点，“你进来吧。”

“疼就咬我，抓我，什么都可以。”李知勋托起我的腰，把已经血脉贲张的器物顶住我的阴唇。

—

刚修剪过的指甲不算长，倒也能划出红痕，背上出现的抓痕在诉说着他的巨大。我低头看了看两人的结合处，才一半。

李知勋的手指轻轻蹭着我紧绷的穴口，试图让我放松，又搂住我的背一点点、缓慢地推进。

全根没入后，薄薄的小腹临摹着他的形状，微微隆起的地方被坏心地按了按，作案者还笑着抬起我的下巴，凑上来亲吻着我的眼睛。

“还痛吗？”李知勋朝我嘟嘟嘴，委屈又得意的样子真的令我无话可说，“宝贝，我能动了吗？”

我没有说话，腿缠着他的腰，让他更深入了一点。我忍着变调的娇喘，用脚后跟敲着他的后腰催促着。

拿到许可证的李先生把我塞进自己怀里，细窄的腰大开大合地操弄起来，每一次都能恰巧都弄着我的敏感点，额头上的汗水浸湿了发丝，又滴落在我泛红的皮肤上。手臂上的肌肉绷紧环着我的背，甚至能清晰看到微微浮起的血管，性感又漂亮。

炙热的吻落在我的眼皮，鼻尖，唇角。

李知勋抽出性器，又把我翻了个身，让我埋在枕头里，咬着唇揉了揉我的腰侧，又一下子插到了深处。

“李知勋！你慢点…”我侧过头惊呼出声。

未等我反应过来，他又俯下身子用嘴堵上了我即将到来的尖啸，下身又按照自己的节奏在我身体里探索。一下一下的，都把我往高潮的悬崖推。

身体里仿佛有一个水球被顶破，我的后背贴着他的前胸，整个身体随着高潮的到来颤抖着，身上的人倒也没有停下来的意思，反而加快了速度，汗水甩落在我的蝴蝶骨上，和洇开的深红吻痕融合在一起。

不知过了多久，加湿器的水雾被蒸干，昏黄的灯光灭掉的瞬间，李知勋把我扣在他怀里，白灼的液体射出来的时候，隔着套我也能感受到不寻常的温度。

他回过神，替我擦掉额头上的汗，又和我一起裹在棉花糖一样的被子里，自己则像只大章鱼一样缠在我身上，

我闭上眼睛，鼻尖上又渗出细细的汗珠，笑着凑上去蹭着他的脸颊。他伸出手替我拨开额前湿透的碎发，又动了动下身。

“你不要动了…”我实在是没力气说话。

他把我往怀里按了按，又凑上来厮磨着我的耳朵，手指凉凉的蹭着我锁骨上有点微微出血的吻痕：

“再来一次，就一次嘛…” 

这换做是谁都顶不住好吧？

—

“啪。”是李知勋摔在地上的声音，准确来说是被我踹下去的。

他又朦朦胧胧翻上床，把我抱住，亲亲我的额头叹了口气：“你这是报复我是吗？”

我被他这么闹了一下，也醒了。眼睛还是眯着适应着突如其来的光线，手伸上去搭在他的腰间，连手背上都有水红色的印记：“你说什么？”

“没什么，今天想吃什么？”他笑着，替我把窗帘拉严了一点，又伸手把被子往我的颈窝塞了塞。

我没听清，哼哼唧唧了几声又扭动着把自己塞进他的怀抱深处，腿也顺势搭在他的小腿上，重新进入梦乡，也不管身侧的人下身再次起立。

“辛苦你了，明天继续。”


End file.
